The Mysterious Demon Fellow
by FiXXer12392
Summary: A new guy joins the gang causing tension in inuyasha


"The Mysterious demon fellow"

Description- a new fellow joins the group causing tension in Inuyasha

Hey, was sup all ya fanfic readers, I do not own Inuyasha in any way- (_although I wish I did so I could make da big moolah.) _

P.S. this is mah first time with fanfics and such so,………um, yeah be gentle.

Also my rating is PG-13 so I will not tolerate any flames 4 language, also no Shippo, Sorry

"SIT", Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs, followed by long strings of swears. The fall air echoed. _What did he do wrong now…………_Miroku thought sighing to him-self, popping his head out of Kaede's shack at what he believed to be convenient moment. Boy was he wrong, he opened the door to the scene of Kagome chasing Inuyasha throwing random things in his direction. (Including Rocks) Miroku sweat-dropped at the display. " Miroku, its best to leave those two to their bickering" Kaede said chuckling holding a teakettle, pouring herself some fresh tea. "FINE, WENCH LEAVE, I DON'T GIVE A FAT RATS' ASS."

Inuyasha yelled at Kagome. Kagome running home almost on the brink of tears sat on the lip of the bone eater's well. "I better go talk to her" Sango said standing.

"Why do you let him treat you this way" a strange voice said echoing from the forest around her. " Who are you, show your-self " a sobbing Kagome said. "Oak tree red, leaves" the young girl's eyes scanned the area looking for the particular tree. Then, she spotted it a dark figure perched in it. Squinting she noticed he was dressed in a complete black outfit with a black ninja mask.

"How long have you been following me", she said gripping her bow and one arrow confident she could hit him if he attempted any thing

" That wont be necessary," the figure gestured wagging his hand from left to right

"Kagome" Sango yelled, "don't go" Kagome turned her attention away from the figure to see her friend waving her hand to her attention. "Hey Sango," the girl said to her friend skidding to a halt "yeah, ………Kagome, what is it" Sango waited for her answer "that figure just now, did you see it," Kagome said pointing to the aforementioned tree. " No, Nothing, …………Nothings there," Sango said staring into the tree. Kagome went on to tell Sango all about the strange meeting with the figure from before. Completely forgetting about the fight she got into with Inuyasha moments ago as usual she got into the whole fight because he decided to go rummaging though her backpack with out even asking. The whole fight had blown over now; Kagome couldn't help but hope she saw the figure again. Little did she know, her wish would soon be granted that night in fact.

Soon after Kagome had fallen asleep the figure showed up right in center of Kaede's hut he was so quiet he woke no one but the one he desired to, he stepped over to Kagome hand over her mouth so she would not scream, her eye-lids flew open a muffled "Inuyasha!" managed to escape "SHHHH" he quietly hushed her. She cried out again. …_Shit…_the figure thought as Inuyasha hit the stranger in the back of the head with the scabbard for his Tetsuiga. To Inuyasha's amazement it did not even flinch almost immediately it's left arm swung at Inuyasha, hitting square in the gut, Inuyasha flew so far back he hit the wall waking all in the hut. Miroku and Sango stood at the ready as the figure threw his hand into the air and a dark purple light resonated from his hand and a long large sword with many hooks and sharp trail offs until about six inches from the tip. He dropped it into a guarding stance. Miroku used Sutras on the figure until he backed out side. Where Miroku unleashed the wind tunnel the figure was caught right in its line of fire, oddly he did not move an inch and stepped out of what seemed like a spring breeze, to the figure any way Sango let her haricots (I have no idea how to spell this) loose contacting the figure's black sword, Inuyasha then retorted with a wind scar knocking the figure off his feet. Inuyasha told his friends to stay back…_He's way too powerful for them to take on, they could get killed… _He thought.

"Who are you!" Inuyasha demanded

"…"

Then faster than light almost the figure shot up to Inuyasha for some close combat

Hook

Jab

Jab

Upper cut

Guard

Jab

Jab

The figure's fists collided with Inuyasha's face one after the other

Right then, Kaede fired an arrow missing my a whole meter

Why couldn't any of us sense his aura…Miroku thought "OF COURSE, why didn't I see it before." Miroku said hitting him self in the forehead. "What" Sango asked tipping her head slightly Clangs of swords came from a short distance ahead. 

"The ensemble the figure is wearing, it is the cloth of the rat of Darkness, this cloth masks ones physical aura demon or human." " He must have scoured all of Japan to find enough to make a jacket." Miroku said to Sango thought fully.

"AHHH Damn you!" Inuyasha screamed out in anguish as the four could plainly see the figure grappled over Inuyasha pulling his head into his knee. And then making Inuyasha impale himself with the Tetsuiga. Kagome then shot a sacred arrow striking the figure in the joint where the shoulder connects causing him to fly backwards. Sango slung her haricots and the figure immediately let loose three shuriken. Striking the boomerang causing it to fall suit.

The figure disappeared into the forest.

"Who the hell was that" Inuyasha stood pulling the Tetsuiga out of him. "Inuyasha, you shouldn't move the wound the Tetsuiga left was enormous," Kagome said wiping the tears from her eyes. Inuyasha shook his head "you stupid girl, it will take a lot more than that to kill me."

"AHHH what the Hell, What kind of magic was that, I haven't seen power like that since Kikyo." He then pulled out the arrow successfully and broke it in two with his thumb

"I'm going back tonight" as the day passed the figure moved to the camp following Kagome's scent. Then he stepped up to a secluded hut in Inuyasha's forest. Sliding the door open he clapped, letting this presence known giving somewhat of a round of applause. All in the hut exited weapons at the ready. He pointed to Kagome, "that was a good shot last night, Hurt though." He said rubbing the point of entry. "Oh it finally speaks" Inuyasha states for all to hear. "Listen, last night was simply a misunderstanding" "I thought you were going to kill and feast on her body like most demon types do." "Bull Shit," Inuyasha stated. "No wait, Inuyasha I think he's telling the truth, I met him once before, he could have killed me but he just wanted to talk." Kagome said "O.K. if you're sure, If he does any thing odd I'm going to kill his ass" Inuyasha gruffly said to Kagome. "First take off your mask" Inuyasha called to him. From the darkness the mask slid on to the polished cherry wood floor. "Now step into the light" The light revealed a boy about in his 20's Dark red eyes with Jet black hair on the tips of each lock of hair were blonde tips and two dog ears atop this lead although they are slightly taller than Inuyasha's. Like his hair his ears were black with blonde tips. He appeared to be about Six feet flat 2 inches taller than Inuyasha.

Long claws jutted out from his fingers and toes. Two fangs hug over his lower lip. "What kind of demon Are you" Inuyasha said, "Jackal, my name is Jesse Takamura, I am Exactly 20 in human years, Well over 300 in demon." He said to all "so Jesse, Why don't you come in." Kagome said welcomingly "I'd Love to" Jesse replied. Dumb founded all three of the others sweat dropped and fell over. Inuyasha stood and snapped at Kagome "You're Just going to Invite him in after he tried to kidnap you last night," "You heard his story he was trying to save me." The two sat by the fire, Miroku and Sango joined the conversation exchanging names and stories "So Jesse, What's your story" Kagome asked tipping her head.

Authors Note

I had to finish this up its like 1AM and I am frikkin tired.

REVIEW please, I will not be able to update as I'm goin' on vacation 4 five days.


End file.
